Moonlight
by Ruska
Summary: Me levanto, me sacudo el short de mezclilla, cada uno se hace daño como quiere.


_Sonata #14 Moonlight - Beethoven_

-¿Ya te vas tan pronto?

-Sí, ya que tengo que presentar un examen a primera hora.

Cambio de una postura me colocó boca abajo apoyando mis brazos sobre la almohada y así permitiéndome ver, sus piernas torneadas, su cintura pronunciada, su pecho firme y esa "marca" detrás de su espalda que resalta de su piel pálida.

-¿te gusta lo que ves?

-Me encanta.

Se acerca nuevamente y me besa pausadamente.

-Carim ¿podemos continuar?

-Sabes que no puedo resistir cuando haces ese gesto de cachorro… bien, pero sin mordidas ya que la que me hiciste tardará en desaparecer.

-Pero es un lugar que nadie lo notará- apoya sus manos en los costados para levantarse- está bien evitaré hacerlo.

La abrazo por la cintura para pegarla a mí, nos volvemos a besar, llevo mi mano izquierda hacía su formado trasero y lo presionó, mientras que muerdo su labio inferior, ella deja salir un ligero suspiro.

-¿Carim pasó la noche contigo?

Solamente le dedico una radiante sonrisa a mi mejor amiga, continuamos caminando por el campus, para pasar por Nanoha.

-Hayate, sabes que no me gusta interponer pero no juegues si no sabes las reglas.

-Te agradezco y mis sentimientos están bien cuándo comienzo a sentir "eso" me alejo y recuerdo que sólo es por diversión y las hormonas.

-…Evita salir lastimada.

-Sabes algo y no quieres contarme- Me detengo, Fate voltea verme su semblante es serio, más de lo usual, siento su mirada estudiándome como si fuese un cazador.

-He escuchado algunos rumores y sabes que te lo advertí, así que solo estaré ahí para echarle más limón a la herida.

Sonrió de lado- No podría esperar más de ti Fate, y de los rumores ya lo he escuchado, no te preocupes que no me ha afectado.

-Me sorprendes, te escuchas firme pero sé que titubeas.

-Sigamos, ya que no querrás dejar a tu Nanoha esperando- pasó a un lado de ella.

Si cuando Vita me comentó, sentí una punzada, creo que ya me involucré demasiado, tendremos que establecer reglas. A lo lejos veo a una cobriza, levanto mi brazo derecho -Hola, disculpa la demora, Fate me estaba sermoneando.

-Solo se preocupa por ti Hayate.

-Te vas a poner de su lado, eso no es justo. – codeó a Fate ya que solo ha observado a la cobriza.

-Nanoha no haz dormido, tienes bolsas debajo de tus ojos.

Se acerca a ella con tanta naturalidad, deberían de andar, aunque Nanoha ha estado saliendo con una chica menor que ella una estudiante de ingeniería, y Fate bueno ha roto un par de corazones y no estoy segura si anda con la profesora de Historia del Arte, Reinforce.

Vamos por algo para almorzar, como es de esperarse mi círculo de amigas es muy limitado, pero seré un poco detallada en cuanto a que estudia cada una. Por una lado está la rubia, las más alta del grupo, la que tiene una apariencia de _femme fatale,_ tengo la esperanza de que aún conserve su lado amable y sensible, estudia arquitectura, nos conocemos desde la infancia, y lo que le gusta es leer y proteger a quien quiere (sobreprotectora) y sé que en secreto ella aún sigue amando a Nanoha ¿o no sabían? seré breve, antes de entrar a la universidad ellas andaban desde la preparatoria, pero como todas las buenas historias tienen su final, tuvieron un acuerdo mutuo ya que ambas se sentían inmaduras para seguir su relación y pensaron que saliendo con más personas iban a adquirir experiencia. Por azares del destino coincidieron en la misma universidad, cuando vi a Nanoha pensé que mi estoica amiga se iba apresurar para abrazarla y pedir que regresen, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa, solo un saludo de mano, solo eso, maldita sea yo esperaba algo más romántico, mi blog de _nanofate_ no se puede quedar así. Lo siento, creo que me deje llevar.

-allá va Carim- mencionó Nanoha.

-¿Quién será el joven a puesto que la está acompañando?- el tono sarcástico de Fate se hizo presente.

-Chrono Harlaown, se acaba de incorporar al curso de ella- respondo.

-Hayate sí que tienes ubicado a tu socio.

Fate sonríe, si fue un buen comentario por parte de la cobriza. -Bueno tengo la certeza con quién se mete.- nuestro humor es pesado, a veces hacemos comentarios ácidos, hirientes, pero por una extraña razón nos frecuentamos, quizás nos agrada la forma en que decimos nuestras verdades.

-Buen contra golpe- la cobriza sigue comiendo su arroz.

Se escuchan un timbre y Fate atiende su móvil, solo se escuchan monosílabas. -Lo siento, Arf necesita algo.

-No estoy convencida que sea ella- le doy una mordida a mi sándwich.

-Nos vemos más tarde.

Mientras veía a mi amiga alejarse, Nanoha deja caer su característica sonrisa.

-Fate ha cambiado bastante ¿no lo crees?

-Es difícil ver a la antigua Fate desde el accidente de su mamá y hermana, se ha vuelto fría, calculadora.

-Es normal ¿qué me duela verla así Hayate?- su voz se escuchaba apagada.

Casi juré ver una lágrima correr de su ojo izquierdo, hay un mito que si lloras y la primera lágrima sale de lado derecho es felicidad y si es de lado izquierdo es dolor o tristeza. Me preguntó si ellas dos en algún punto vuelvan a estar sincronizadas cómo anteriormente.

Una chica de coletas y cabello naranjado se aproxima, tiene puestos unos pantalones rasgados, con botines negros y una playera sin mangas ajustada. Nanoha se levanta al verla, y rápidamente se limpia la mejilla y vuelve su sonrisa habitual. -Es Teana, me marcho Hayate, nos vemos más tarde.- toma parte de su almuerzo y se acerca a ella, le da un casto beso lo cual provoca que la menor se sonroje, Nanoha sonríe por la expresión, suspiró.

O eso me recuerda, que aún tengo que contarles sobre Nanoha, ella es la chica popular, por su carisma y su caridad, estudia educación infantil, va en segundo semestre y la chica con quien sale, Teana, es lo contrario a ella es seria, es tímida con las muestras de afecto, pero es firme ante ciertas decisiones.

Mi caso es perdido, estoy estudiando relaciones exteriores, me estoy enrolando en una relación que no hay nada certero. No sé si sobreviviré todo el semestre entre mis altos y mis bajos. Siento el celular vibrar, lo desbloqueo, un mensaje de Signum "te veo en los vestidores"

Me levanto, me sacudo el short de mezclilla, cada uno se hace daño como quiere.

* * *

Son bienvenidos los comentarios, críticas, abucheos, sugerencias y dudas.

Hola, buenas tardes o noches, agradezco por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta rebuscada historia, que posiblemente tiene algunas lagunas y fallas ortográficas, pero como estuve bajo los efectos de medicamento y aparte con las melodías de Beethoven surgió este fic…

Sin más que decir, buen día.


End file.
